Poison Innocence
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Chase has been having feelings for Adam. He doesn't know if he feels the same way though. He knows they're not related even though Davenport never said anything. He is trying to figure out how to tell Adam about this and is worried. Adam likes him back but doesn't know how to say it. As their relationship deepens, roller coaster emotions and drama ensure. Slash BoyxBoy Adam/Chase
1. Prolouge

Chase Davenport was sitting on the couch with Adam, his kinda brother. He knew they weren't related. They definitely didn't look it and them would be related wouldn't really make sense because of genetics. Not being related was a good thing. Especially since he was starting to have feelings for Adam. He thought of Bree as an actual sister, unlike the older boy. As they were watching a romance movie, there was a sex scene in the movie and his mind became x rated. He almost groaned as he thought of Adam touching him. But he didn't know if Adam felt the same and liked him that way. They'd been raised together in the lab and Davenport didn't really teach them about sex that much. But Chase being a super genius because of his bionics, already knew everything. The movie ended and he walked upstairs, trying to figure out if he should tell Adam or not. The one thing with Chase was he wanted kids with Adam if they got together. _Men can't get pregnant though._ He thought he knew. He thought him and Adam would have to adopt or get a surrogate, thanks to what they don't teach you in health class.


	2. Chapter 1

Chase Davenport was sitting on the couch with Adam, his kinda brother. He knew they weren't related. They definitely didn't look it and them would be related wouldn't really make sense because of genetics. Not being related was a good thing. Especially since he was starting to have feelings for Adam. He thought of Bree as an actual sister, unlike the older boy. As they were watching a romance movie, there was a sex scene in the movie and his mind became x rated. He almost groaned as he thought of Adam touching him. But he didn't know if Adam felt the same and liked him that way. They'd been raised together in the lab and Davenport didn't really teach them about sex that much. But Chase being a super genius because of his bionics, already knew everything. The movie ended and he walked upstairs, trying to figure out if he should tell Adam or not. The one thing with Chase was he wanted kids with Adam if they got together. _Men can't get pregnant though._ He thought he knew. He thought him and Adam would have to adopt or get a surrogate, thanks to what they don't teach you in health class.

He got rid of his hard on and took a warm shower and went to bed. He thought of how much he loved Adam and he wanted to take his innocence. Adam's idiocy made him kinda innocent. The smell of Adam's cologne was intoxicating, like poison to him. If Adam didn't feel the same way, Chase didn't know what he'd do. They would become distant, maybe to never talk again. He decided right then and there that within the next feel days, he would tell Adam the truth. It was a big step to take, them being raised as siblings and all.

The next morning, Chase and Adam both woke up nervous as hell. Chase knew he would have to tell Adam how he felt. What Chase didn't know is that Adam does like him in that way. Adam had the desire to tell Chase he liked him but had no idea exactly how to tell him and to express his feelings. You see, Adam, Bree and Chase aren't normal. They never were. They were created by scientist/inventor Donald Davenport and are bionic. Adam has super strength and heat vision, Bree has super speed and Chase has super smart and super senses. Davenport raised them as siblings because since they lived together, he didn't know how to tell them they weren't related. Eventually they figured it out, because they don't even look related and they're not adopted. Plus they're DNA isn't the same and none of them share any DNA with Davenport. They've checked. One thing they really want to do when they're old enough is find their biological parents.

They also had been raised in a lab practically their whole lives. Up until Mr. Davenport married Tasha, and Tasha moved into the mansion with her son Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase had never been outside the lab. They had never even went to school. Leo changed that by sneaking them out of the lab and to school that one faithful day. After that, Tasha made Davenport let them go to school. Chase honestly liked school. The learning part anyway. The part of being teased by the football team, not so much. He imagined how it would get worse if he got into a relationship with Adam and the school found out. Principal Perry never did anything to stop any of the bullying. Bree liked school. School is where she met her now longtime boyfriend Ethan. They'd been dating for around 4 months now. He still didn't know she was bionic yet though. She was afraid to tell him, afraid of him thinking she was a freak. He loved he already so why would he think she was a freak after she told him? She didn't realize this.

Since Adam had super strength, he wasn't that smart and he was also an idiot a little bit. Because of his lack of smarts, he could care less about school, but he tried his best. His best occasionally got him a C, but he usually got Ds. Except in Art. Though there's really nobody who could fail art at all. Even though some draw and paint better than others. It was a Saturday and the morning dragged on. The house was mostly quiet except for the cartoons Leo was watching on TV. Adam being Adam, he was watching cartoons with Leo. Even though Chase wanted to spend as much time as possible with Adam before he told him how he felt, Chase went back upstairs after breakfast and put on the cooking channel. Watching cooking shows was more educational than watching cartoons and maybe if they ever got into a relationship, Chase could cook for Adam someday. Tasha was a good cook, but sometimes she tried out new recipes that had ingredients that just didn't go together. Like desert lasagna. Though it tasted better that it sounds. Bree had actually asked Tasha to teach her how to cook. Tasha immediately said yes because she had always wanted a daughter. Though it didn't seem like it, Davenport actually wanted kids.

After around an hour and a half of watching the food network, Chase could hear Tasha starting to make lunch down in the kitchen. He wasn't very hungry thanks to his nerves, but he figured he needed to eat. After all, after a while, lack of nutrition can lead to some serious side effects. He knew that from when they were learning about eating disorders in health class and he read ahead. Davenport didn't really expose them to the darker side of life and death, since he wanted them to focus on missions, but life was there to be lived, and not be taken for granted. After looking in the mirror and making sure that he looked good enough for Adam, Chase walked out of his bedroom and began walking down the stairs. Immediately he was hit with the smell of grilled cheese made with Swiss cheese and bacon cooking. He sat down at the kitchen counter between Adam and Bree. Chase thought Adam looked extra cute, as he was wearing jeans that were semi-tight, a black t shirt and a red plaid hoodie. The hoodie was his favorite of Adam's. Throughout lunch, none of them really had spoken. The tension in the room was almost noticeable. Bree broke the silence by asking Tasha if she'd help her get ready for her date with Ethan later that night. Tasha got excited for Bree and said she would. Chase loved his 'sister' per say and even though he knew that exposing bionics to the wrong person wouldn't be good, he felt that Bree should tell Ethan about their bionics. Chase liked Ethan, though if Ethan hurt Bree in any way, he would definitely be getting his ass kicked.

After they finished eating lunch, Chase and Adam found themselves alone in the living room. Bree was hanging with Tasha, Leo was up in his bedroom and Davenport was down in the lab working on another invention. Neither of them knew what to say for the most part. "So, Adam do you want to watch a movie?" Chase asked, breaking the silence. "Sure, uh what do you want to watch?" Adam asked. "Um how about The Hunger Games?" Chase suggested. "Sounds good." Adam told him. "I'll put the dvd in. Do you want any popcorn?" "Of course." "Ok, I'll microwave it. You know what happened the last time when you tried to make it with your heat vision." Last time they watched a movie, Adam had tried making popcorn with his heat vision, and he'd almost burned the house down. That was definitely something he wasn't going to do again.

They had watched the movie and chatted about which was better: The book or the movie. Chase had of course read the book, as he liked to read and Adam had (surprisingly) read the book and had been able to understand most of it. Adam might be smarter than they thought. After the movie, they talked some more, having been able to see that they had more similar interests then they normally would've liked to believe. (If they didn't like each other and if they only though of each other as brothers. But that was quite the opposite.) Once they had nothing left to talk about for the time being, Adam and Chase both went upstairs to their separate rooms. '_Oh my God,_ _Adam and I would be perfect for each other. We both like the same things and he's smarter than I originally thought, which is a great thing.' _Chase thought, before getting his guitar out of it's case and beginning to play.

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

He sang about Adam. Chase had heard the song on the radio and memorized it easily. He taught himself how to play the song with a little help from his bionics. Later that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Everything was starting to go right and hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

**Okay, there's the first chapter finally.** **I hope that Adam and Chase weren't too out of caracter and/or they weren't out of character whatsoever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this and I hope everyone's 2013 is great so far. Hopefully the second chapter will be posted sooner rather than later. Hopefully. Curse you add. - That little bit is because I'm writing too many things at once because my add makes it impossible to focus on just writing one thing. The more things you write at once, the harder it is to update anything. I sincerly apologize for the lack of updates. I'll make sure to update quicker this year.**

**Anyone noticed how I added the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift? I think it kinda fits for Adam and Chase. Don't cha think?**


	3. Chapter 2

_Adam kissed Chase as he pinned him against the wall. The kiss was heated and passionate. Chase kissed back, deeper and harder than Adam had done. After a few minutes Adam pulled away from Chase's lip and began to kiss down his neck. He nipped at Chase's pulse point, moving his hands off the wall and going to take off Chase's shirt. Chase moaned loudly as Adam kissed down his chest, licking down his stomach. Adam then took off his own shirt before moving his hands down and tugging on Chase's jeans, beginning to take them_ _off._

Chase woke up before the dream could finish and get to the X-Rated part. He sat up in his bed and stretched. He frowned as he didn't want to wake up now, he wanted to finish the dream. But then, his thoughts turned elsewhere. "Oh God. I really need to try and get my mind off Adam. This might be getting out of control. I should really ask Davenport a few questions later." Chase told himself as he got up to go take a shower. "Oh crap." He said as he looked down and noticed he indeed had a hard-on. _'I need to take care of this before anyone notices.'_ Chase thought. He then stripped down to his boxers, turning the water on and making it the right temperature. Once it was perfect, Chase took off his boxers as well before stepping in. The water felt amazing against his skin and thoughts went on about Adam. Chase thought about how Adam's hands and lips would actually feel against him, if the dream was real and not just a dream. He groaned as he wished that is would happen and he felt himself get harder. With this Chase turned the water all the way too cold, shivering as he finished cleaning himself since the water was extra cold to him because of his super senses. Once he was done, he stepped out, walking back to his actually bedroom and rummaging in his closet for something to wear. Once Chase finally decided on a t-shirt and jeans, he threw on his converse before hanging his towel on the rack and bolting downstairs.

Once downstairs, Bree was singing again. "Here's to us. Here's to love. All the times that we messed up. Here's to you. Fill the glass. 'Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass. If they give you hell, tell 'em to go fuck themselves. (Go fuck themselves.) Here's to us. Here's to us. Here's to us. Here's to us." She sang, the song being Here's To Us by Halestorm. Bree had been singing the song on and off for days, even willing Eddy to shut himself off since she had annoyed him too much. With everything, something inside Chase just snapped. He took a deep breath, trying to will Spike not to come out. "Bree, as much I love you, you've been singing the song on and off for a few days now, and it's gotten stuck in my head, and as much as I like the song, it's gotten pretty annoying." Chase explained as calmly as possible. "Sorry Chase, it's just, the song got stuck in my head and I mean, Lzzy Hale's Voice is amazing." Bree explained sheepishly. Chase nodded. "It's ok, having Super Smarts and having the brain capacity to memorize practically everything, I understand. And Lzzy Hale's voice is amazing. I'm 'stealing' your iPod later." Chase told Bree, smiling before smirking. "I'll take yours then, not that there's much music on it I like. But Avenged Sevenfold and Guns N' Roses. Chase laughed. "Ok, take mine and I'll have fun with yours, Mrs. Arejay Hale." Chase made fun of her because of her crush on Arejay Hale, Halestorm's Drummer. (1)

(2) "Hey! Take that back or I'll tell Ashley about how you have the hots for Amy Lee! If anything, I'm the future Mrs. Ethan Morgan." Bree yelled at Chase before realizing what she said at the end and blushing. Chase growled. "I told you before, I DO NOT LIKE LIKE ASHLEY!" Chase shouted. "Well why do you talk to her every day at school and text her when you get home?" Bree asked. Chase face softened. "Because, she's one of my best friend outside of you and Adam. Leo is Leo." Chase explained to Bree. '_And she's the only one that knows how I really feel without judging me.' _Chase thought. He was afraid that Adam wouldn't like him if he knew that Chase was at least Bi, if not gay. He didn't really like girls a lot, and Adam was the only person he truly liked. It might sound strange, or even disgusting as Adam, Bree and Chase were pretty much raised as siblings. But it never felt like it, as Davenport was never very fatherly, and a lot of times, Davenport was busy so Adam, Bree and Chase just had to raise themselves. Bree looked at Chase, then down at the floor and back up at Chase. "Oh, well then I'm sorry. Maybe you, her and I can hang out sometime. She has a twin sister Alison right?" Bree asked. Chase nodded. "Yeah, she had a twin sister, Alison and their little sister, Sarah. Plus their friends Nevah and Lexi." Chase explained. Bree nodded. "Alright. All of us could hang out then." She said. Chase looked at Bree and almost shrugged. "Well ok." He said. (3)

Chase turned away from Bree and shook his head lightly before walking over to the kitchen. He got himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the counter and beginning to eat his breakfast. A minute later, Adam came downstairs and got his own bowl of cereal before sitting next to Chase. Chase looked over at Adam and waved slightly. "Morning." Chase told Adam sleepily, as he was still a little tired. Sleeping in a bed was definitely different from sleeping in what was basically a tube. "Morning Chase." Adam said. He then saw the look on Chase's face. "Are you ok little buddy?" Adam asked Chase. Chase nodded slightly. "I'm fine." Chase answered. But he wasn't really fine. He wanted, no needed to know if Adam liked him back. But, they were raised as siblings, and incest was wrong. He'd read that on a religious website when he had to do a project on Christianity. Chase sighed and turned back to his cereal. Adam was distraught. He wanted to tell Chase he like liked him. Maybe this morning even. But Chase wasn't being open with him. Maybe he shouldn't of teased Chase for being short.

After Adam and Chase finished eating, Adam took both of their cereal bowls to the sink and Chase smiled lightly at Adam before looking at the floor as he stood up. Chase checked the time on his watch. 6:50. Chase frowned. It was time for him to leave for school. Chase was about to walk out the door when Davenport walked upstairs. "Do you want me to drive you guy to school?" He asked. "No, I'll just run." Bree said. Adam shrugged. "I guess." He told Davenport. Chase shook his head. "No, I'll just walk." He answered. "Are you sure?" Davenport asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Chase said, sliding headphones in his and blasting Avenged Sevenfold- Nightmare as loud as he could without hurting his ears, being extra careful because of his super hearing. He then walked out the door. School was practically hell, except for Ashley.

Chase trudged on the path as he dragged himself to the one place he didn't want to be. "Now your Nightmare comes to life." Chase somehow started singing with his iPod. He sighed as he walked past the little forest. Maybe he could hide there for a while. He started to walk over there, but he heard a car park beside him. "Hey Chase, do you want a ride to school?" Ashley asked as she walked over to him. Chase heard her even with headphones in. He took them out for emphasis. "hey Ash. How are you?" Chase asked, biting his lip. Ashley smiled slightly. "I'm alright. What about you?" Ashley asked Chase. Chase tried to smile but he couldn't really. "I'm alright too." He answered. Ashley frowned. She could tell Chase was hiding something, God knows she's lied about things enough before to know what Chase was thinking. "Chase, what are you thinking?" Ashley asked. Chase looked at Ashley, her green eyes and then at the sidewalk. "Nothing, It's nothing." Chase shook his head answering. Ashley looked at Chase and almost rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chasey, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Ashley told Chase. Chase looked at Ashley, rolling his eyes since he didn't really like being called Chasey. "Not here, where people can hear us." He answered. Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw Trent walking behind them. "You're right. Trent's over there. Do you want a ride then?" Ashley asked. Chase shrugged. "I guess. I don't want to come across Trent." Chase told Ashley. "Yay! Come on." Ashley squealed, hugging Chase. Chase whimpered as Ashley was too loud for his Super Hearing, but he hugged her back. "Owie, Ash, you hurt my ears." Chase whined. Ashley frowned again. "Sorry Chase, I just got a little excited there." Ashley explained. She didn't know about the bionics.

"You're always excited. It's ridiculous how hyper you are." Chase told Ashley. "Hey!" Ashley exclaimed, pushing Chase. Chase winced at how loud her voice was, but it was only his Super Hearing. If he didn't have it, her voice wouldn't have been too loud then. So he kept quiet as they walked to Ashley's car. "Hi Chase!" Alison said once they reached the car, well van actually. "Hi Alison." Chase said. Alison was sitting shotgun but she moved to the back seat so Chase and Ashley could talk. Lexi and Nevah were also in the back, making out. Chase turned away because of how he felt about Adam. Ashley looked at Chase as she got back into the driver's seat. She motioned for Chase to get in the car. Chase reluctantly sat in the passenger seat. Ashley started up the car again to drive the rest of the way to school. She briefly turned to Chase. "So Chase, what is it? What don't you want to me?" Ashley asked. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't listen if you want." Alison piped up. Chase cracked a smile and laughed lightly at Alison. "Ok then." He said. Alison smiled and turned back to Nevah and Lexi, who she had started a conversation with. "So, what is it?" Ashley asked. Chase looked down at his lap and tugged at his shirt sleeve. He bit his lip. "Well," Chase began. "Well what? What is well?" Ashley asked. Chase rolled his eyes at her. "I, well, I uh kinda had a dream about.." He started again. "Adam?" Ashley answered for him. Chase nodded. "Yeah." He said blushing. "So what happened in the dream? If you can't or don't want to tell me that's ok too." Ashley asked. "And I'm not even listening!" Alison threw in, raising her hand slightly before turning away. Chase looked back over at Ashley. "Well you know how stuff?" Chase asked Ashley. She knew what he meant strangely. "It's not stuff it's shit. But go on." She answered.

"We.. we were kinda kissing and he had me pinned against a wall and then.. well we started.. well undressing each other." Chase said softly, playing with his shirt sleeve again. "Ah. It's ok you know, I mean, you, Adam and Bree are adopted right? And look over at Nevah and Lexi. As you know, they're lesbian. It doesn't matter. You can't choose who you fall in love with." Ashley sighed. "But, since Adam and I were raised as siblings with Bree, incest." Chase said. Ashley scoffed. "Please, that's what one of those stupid people against gay marriage would say. That's the question, do you think of him as a brother?" Ashley asked. Chase shook his head vigorously stopping as he accidentally made his head hurt with super senses. "No, not at all." He answered. "There you go. Now you just need to get the guy." Ashley told him. Chase rolled his eyes and nodded. '_But it doesn't seem that easy.' _He thought as they pulled into the school parking lot.

* * *

*******Line Break and End of Chapter!***

**(1)** - The Bree fangirling over Halestorm, and Chase Calling her Mrs. Arejay Hale, I had to slip it in because I couldn't really think of anything else at the moment plus before I said I was Arejay's wife, joking around with some of my friends. Halestorm is one of my favorite bands, one of many actually. Same with Avenged Sevenfold and Guns N' Roses. And I know that in real life Billy's favorite band is Guns N' Roses as well.

**(2)** - Amy Lee would be the lead singer of Evanescence. Another of my favorite bands and I think Bree would listen to Evanescence as well. Plus, Chase wouldn't have 'come out' yet. Ashley is a Random, small friend of Chase, and everyone would think they were dating when they weren't, like me and a friend of mine. Ashley would be the only one that knows about Chase being well, pretty much gay. I want to have as much story line as possible before we get to the Adam/Chase relationship. And Alison would be like Ashley's twin sister.

**(3)** - I can't really see Davenport being very fatherly with this plot-line, which goes with some of my theory on how Adam, Bree and Chase were created, but with alterations because of things. Otherwise, Davenport might be at least a little fatherly, but here, he's less to give more of a back-bone with the slight Chase centered angst. And of course the drama part too.

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter was a freaking bitch to write. I got totally stuck on it. And sorry for all the band references, that is really I could think of, and stuff. This chapter is a fucking filler chapter I believe and I don't like how it turned out almost. Bleh. Anyways, this was finished at 5:02+ am, as I can't sleep again.**

**And Bree having Here's To Us stuck in her head, I get every song I really like stuck in my at one point, almost always permanently. And if I come off bitchy in this Author's Note, It's not any of you lovelies, it's just stuff and some anger built up. meh. :/**

**Anyways, I love all of you lovely Fallen Angels.**

**X, Breana.**

**Oh, and almost ignore the numbered information guides. I really don't know whatever I'm saying right now, all I know is my brain is making words.**

**(Edit: after 8:50 am 'til 9:56 pm: Decided how to 'fix' this chapter and add some paragraphs.)**


End file.
